


Lunch

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Series: Robo Boggie [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Extreme Sex Positions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plush Rumps, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: Fuck refractory periods. You surge under him, lifting him with each bob of your head as you bring his cock to the back of your throat and feel it stretch your mouth wide again and again. His taste has gotten sharper as you’ve gone on and that just drives you wilder.Jake interrupts Dirk showering and gets a blowjob for his trouble.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> somehow CheshireCat173's comment on _Robo Boggie_ sparked enough motivation in me for me to write a second part. i dont know how my brain works but when it does i just roll with it
> 
> also this may not make much sense if you havent read _Robo boggie_ first

God, what time was it? 

Your heart rate finally calms down enough for you to experience rational thought. The video of Jake and Brobot sits paused in front of you as you cool down from your post-orgasm bliss. How long ago did the BroJake humping go down? You roll your head forward to peer at the time stamp on the video. Brobot got woken up at 6.12 in the AM. Goddamn it Jake. Sometimes you regretted living with a morning person so much. Mostly because of the fact that you and Jake only saw each other for 9 out of your sixteen waking hours just because of your widely desynced sleep schedules. 

You heave out a settling breath and rub your eyes under your shades. There was a reason Jake said “see you for lunch” and it’s because lunch is usually _your_ first meal of the day and the one meal the two of you consistently spend together before he goes back out to gallivant around the countryside and you hunker down in your workroom to tinker with whatever project you have lined up at the time. 

You’ve just gotten your shades in order enough to squint at the time (almost 1 pm. That a late awakening even for you) when you hear the click of the front door opening. 

“Afternoon Dirk. Did you miss me?” Jake calls from the other room and shit. Fuck. You still have cum in your pants and the still scene of Jake pressed up against Brobot, flushed and happy, is still proudly displayed on your computer monitor. 

He bounds around the corner like an excited puppy before you can do anything more than freeze in your own mortification. 

“There you are! I was hoping to catch you bright-eyed and active.” He glances to the screen behind you and his grin grows wider, one eyebrow raising. “Did I put on a good show?”

You don’t answer for a second. You just wipe your hand off on your jorts and Jake’s eyes flick down to follow the motion. Your fly is hanging open and there is a very obvious tent under your cum stained boxers. “Not bad.”

“Oh.” He says.

Fuck. If only he were here five minutes ago. You could have fucked his brains out. But now your erection is receding and you’re sticky in all the wrong places. 

You wipe your hand off on your jorts some more and give Jake a thorough once over. His clothes are disheveled and covered in twigs and stray leaves. One of his guns is missing and he has dirt streaked up his left cheek you’re sure he hasn’t noticed. It’s a far sight from the Jake still perched over Brobot on-screen even though he’s still wearing the same clothes. Must have been one hell of a morning. 

You stand up, pants still open. “I’m gonna have a shower.” You say, purposely brushing past him on the way out of the room where he is still stock still and staring. 

Once in the bathroom you strip in a hurry and step into the warm water of the powerful shower jets you installed years ago. God, what a fucking rush. You know Jake, you’ve lived with him for years but he can still get under all your layers. He finds the roots of you and tugs in all the right ways. Your mind is already whirring with improvements you can make to Brobot now that you know that Jake likes it. 

You lather soap into your hair, smoothing it back. Brobot’s current dick is just a basic vibrating dildo but if you can get some synthetic skin-

The bathroom door clicks open. You don’t turn to look, continuing to lather up. It closes quietly with another click and you hear the rustle of clothes being removed. You specially built the shower to be big enough for the both of you and the fingerprint lock on the door doesn’t let anyone else enter when you’re in here but Jake. He steps into the shower behind you and kisses your neck.

“Is it my birthday or something?” He asks, smoothing his hands down your side and pressing up against you. He’s hard, pressed flush against your ass. You aren’t hard yet but it’s not like you didn’t come five minutes ago. Give it a second. 

You turn around in his hold, soap in hand, and start lathering him up as well. He smells like the forest, like dirt and pine and exertion. 

But he tastes like happiness when you kiss him. “Mmmm, no. Though I’m not sure it’s not mine. That video jake...”

He grins against your lips. “Did you like it? I tried to keep everything in frame but it’s not like I had a plan jumping or anything.” He kisses his way down your neck, pressing his hard-on up against your thigh and stomach. You run your hands over his back, down to his plush rump. Washing him. That’s what you’re doing. You give his ass a soapy squeeze while you’re down there anyway. He murmurs against your ear again. “It’s a pity you weren’t there in person to try it out with me. I had to contain myself all morning waiting for you to be up.” 

Fuck you love this man. You are bringing Brobot back to the workshop to tinker with as soon as you finish fucking Jake senseless. Though, uhh. You’re still not hard. Fucking refractory periods. If only you had gotten off an hour before he got back then you would be rearing and ready to go. 

Instead you hoist Jake up by his (Godly, powerful) thighs. “Woah, there.” He says, clutching at your shoulders. You wobble a bit but Jake seems to get the picture when you press him up against the shower wall and hoist him up further until he’s up on your shoulders and clutching at the (heavy duty - you designed them yourself) railings covering the steam vent above you. “You seem eager.”

Your arms are hooked around his thighs, holding him steady on your broad shoulders and you’ve braced yourself and him by pressing him against the shower wall. You don’t want him feeling unstable up there. The position you’re in also brings your face right up against his crotch. “No shit.” He chuckles and peers down at you expectantly.

The smell of him against you is heady and enticing where the length of his cock is pressed up against your nose. You take the opportunity to lick him as far up as you can reach. Jakes thighs tense around your shoulders so you pull them back apart before he can crush you. 

“Fuck Dirk.” His voice trembles but you have other things to focus on. Like the thrum on his pulse through his cock on your tongue. Now that is something that deserves all your attention. You press firm kisses up his dick, following it with your tongue and savor the feeling of him twitching against your lips. 

One of his hands finds its way down from the railings and into your hair. He runs his fingers through it, petting absently with unsteady strokes as he babbles something over the pounding of the water. You suck one of his balls into your mouth roll it softly through the skin. 

You want to stroke his cock too but from this angle, you can’t quite reach so you make do with stroking up and down his thighs where you know he’s sensitive. The skin twitches under your hands with each stroke. You hear a thunk against the wall and a curse from above you. Did he just bang his head?

You push his ball out of your mouth so you can snicker into his dick. “Shucky darn. Dirk. It’s not funny. That hurt.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better? I don’t think I can reach from down here.” You say, trying to control your shaking laughter before you drop him. 

“Just kiss me where you can reach, then.” He says, wiggling his hips for emphases. You don’t have to be told twice. You push away just enough to take the head of his cock into your mouth then you sink down on him as far as you can go until you’re pressed right up into his crotch. “By stars! Fuck.” He clutches at your head with both hands and you wobble at his movement before settling into a more solid stance. 

His cock is right up against your throat. You swallow around the head of his cock and try to move your tongue where he’s pressing it down. You succeed in making him curse from up above you. One of his hands moves round to your throat, touching you lightly right where his dick is pressing against the skin from the inside. He touches the bulge of his own dick in your throat as you swallow and then you hear the thunk of his head again and a drawn-out moan. 

“Dirk. It’s so much.” You pull back a slowly until only the tip is left in your mouth. It gives you just enough space to breathe through your nose as you continue to move your tongue against him. He tugs at your hair unconsciously before smoothing it down again. You grunt in answer and slide back down to take him fully into your throat again. 

Fuck this is so hot. He thrums in your mouth, every twitch and beat of him. His muscles tense and tremble under your hands and around your shoulders as you hold him up. You bob slowly up and down on him a few more times, listening to the sounds he makes and feeling the signs of pleasure building in his body as it reacts under your hands and tongue. 

He tugs at your hair as you suck him off but never pulls hard enough to direct you, only enough to drive you wild and _finally_ you feel yourself getting hard. 

Fuck refractory periods. You surge under him, lifting him with each bob of your head as you bring his cock to the back of your throat and feel it stretch your mouth wide again and again. His taste has gotten sharper as you’ve gone on and that just drives you wilder. 

Fuck. You want to bring a hand down to your own cock so badly but you are struggling as it is to keep him steady as you move. His legs keep tensing, trying to close and his whole body is curling further over you. He pats your cheek and it draws you out of your lust driven fog enough to hear him say “I’m gonna come. Fuck. Dirk. I’m coming.” Before heat blooms in your mouth and the sharp taste of him spreads over your tongue. You take him deeper and swallow around him, feeling him shudder and tense in your hold. 

He uncurls from around your head and leans back against the shower wall, breathing harshly out into the steam. You pull off of him slowly until you just have your face pressed into his crotch again. 

“Good show old boy.” He says and you laugh, still hard, still holding him up against the shower wall. “I don’t think I can get down.” You nuzzle him where his dick is softening against your face.

“That’s all good. I’m happy right here.” He chuckles and you feel the vibrations run all through you. 

You take a second to breathe, listening to Jake breathing slowly above you and the beat of the shower loud all around you. Then you slowly lower him back down to his feet. He wobbles for a second and you press against him to steady him. “Woah there Dirk. You’re sporting one hell of a stiffy.” 

He grins before kissing into your mouth all soft and pleasure drunk. You mumble something that doesn’t need to be words and kiss him back as he takes your dick in his firm grip and strokes you until your legs are trembling as much as his. He kisses you all through it even as you’re moaning and panting enough you struggle to keep in contact with his lips. You spill white-hot pleasure all over his front. 

By the time he finishes washing the both of you and turns the shower off you’re gaining back control of your higher brain functions. Your mind has gone back to turning over ideas for the Brobot but that can wait because you are starving. “Didn’t you promise me lunch?” You say in your shared bedroom as you pull on clean pants. 

Jakes snaps his guns into place, fully dressed. “Righty-ho! Lunch it is then.” His smile is transcendent. 

Life is glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> every time I type the word jorts I die a little inside. why do I do this to myself


End file.
